


Through the one way mirror

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a mutual agreement. They didn’t know how it happened, it just did. The sexual tension was just too much to bear.<br/>It had nothing to do with love, or so they forced themselves to think so. They couldn’t allow to overthink this newly infatuation they felt for one another.</p><p>Mainly ocelot/kaz but chapter 4 is kaz/venom/ocelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the one way mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically 90% porn. I absolutely love BBKaz, but I’ve been a little down since the ending of TPP. I wanted to give my feelings a rest and I began reading ocelot x kaz fics. Many of the fics posted here are my inspiration and they made me fell in love with this shipping.  
> I’m no writer nor I don’t know how to write these kind of things, so my writing is probably full of grammar mistakes and badly written as English is my second language.  
> This was originally a draft for a comic/doujinshi, but I decided that it’d be good to at least post it here while I decide to actually start drawing lol. 
> 
> Okay here it goes, no regrets :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the mood of this fic goes perfect with my new mix. Enjoy~
> 
> http://8tracks.com/yuki2305/room-101-hate-sex-power-mix

They had a mutual arrangement. They didn’t know how it happen, it just did. The sexual tension was just too much to bear. 

When they were not giving instructions to Big boss by radio, they were mostly running motherbase by holding interrogations, allocating new recruits, training them and doing everything they could just to get their hands on their desired revenge. 

No doubt about it, Ocelot was the wickedest and sickest of the two. His sexual fantasies included fucking Kaz through the one way mirror of the interrogation room, while they could hear the whimpering of their random prisoner, who was most of the times Huey, or fucking Kaz while they were giving instructions to Snake on missions, always when the mission was simple and not dangerous of course. 

One could say that Kaz was also wicked, as he agreed to all of the older man’s demands, just because he needed to feel something. It was clear that Snake changed during his 9 year coma, and he came back soft, just too goddamn soft and kind. This infuriated Kaz, who was used to having raw, wild and hard encounters with Big Boss back on MSF’s good old times. 

Kaz didn’t want to stop to think why he was so attracted to Ocelot. While Snake was in coma, they did meet quite regularly to report on each other's status, pass information… and fuck. They needed to remember Big Boss, and they allowed themselves to give free rein to their wildest fantasies and scenarios. Just for the sake of feeling something. 

It had nothing to do with love, or so they forced themselves to think. They couldn’t allow to overthink this newly infatuation they felt for one another. 

“Once Big Boss wakes up, we can just pretend this didn’t happen." Ocelot commented and Kaz agreed, knowing that his chance to get Snake back was higher than Ocelot’s. 

When this finally happened, and Big Boss rescued Kaz from Afghanistan, he hadn’t expected to meet with a totally different Snake. It didn’t matter at all that he had more scars and even a horn-like shrapnel, making him look like a demon, but only on the outside. 

The inside, his soul, was different. It lacked the flame and spirit which made Kaz fell in love with Snake. 

He also lacked the initiative in approaching Kaz. In the past, Kaz knew that if he flirted slightly with Snake, they would end up in bed, and Snake was like an animal, taking everything, possessing Kaz and leaving him speechless, his body and soul surrendering to his Boss. Kaz, who always had control in every aspect of his life, absolutely loved when Snake made him surrender, it was the only time when he could let himself loose, let himself be dominated by Snake. He let his Boss not only fuck his body, but his mind too. He was completely his. 

But this ‘resurrected’ Snake, lacked the things that Kaz found attractive in the first place. He looked like a puppy, who was too afraid to touch him or kiss him. Now, the few times they fuck happened because Kaz took the initiative. 

Ocelot realized this, of course. Kaz thought he was going to seize the chance to have Snake for himself. Deep inside him, he knew that he was not so jealous of someone trying to snatch this new Snake away from him, it was the fact that it was Ocelot the one who could do it. He had to admit that the encounters he had with Ocelot were the best sex he has had in years. He also knew that he had unresolved feelings for the silver haired man, and that felt so wrong. But then again, he just couldn’t leave Snake and was holding to the hope that his Snake would finally wake up and start acting like himself again. 

“What’s the matter, Miller? Is he not giving it all to you?” 

Kaz said nothing, he was too frustrated to enter into Shalashaska’s game. 

“I know you, when you haven’t had a good time, you are crankier than usual….” Ocelot continued, testing Miller. 

Kaz released a heavy sigh. “Haven’t you noticed he’s different? He has become… Softer”

“I guess nine years can change a man…” He replied with a questioning look. 

“He’s the Boss, and I respect him. But he’s not what I need at this moment” there was regret in his voice, and something else that Ocelot recognized immediately. 

The older man took it as an invitation to move closer to his former fuck partner, pinning him to the cold steel wall of Diamond Dog’s command platform. “Tell me what you need, Miller” Ocelot grabbed his chin so their eyes could meet and Kaz crashed his lips against the older man, tasting his lips and sucking his tongue. That was their reunion. 

Sometimes they got carried away by their selfish desires and that once caused them to almost lose part of the base because they were so busy working on each other, kissing, fucking, sweating, that they didn’t foresee that mother base could be taken by a former MSF’s soldier who wanted revenge on Snake. 

When they heard both idroids alerting them of the intruder, they were already in a sweaty mess, mixed with each other's sex and body scent, too infatuated with one another to actually pay attention to the world around them. 

They had to jump out of the bed, make themselves presentable and go to control the situation. 

After Snake retook the stolen platforms, Kaz had to apologize to Snake for not having taken the necessary precautions. All this while sitting next to him at the infirmary of the Medical Platform, stroking his Boss’ hair when all his wounds of the battle have been taken cared of. Snake said nothing and kissed him softly. 

 

The sense of guilt was killing Kaz, but on the other hand, the encounters he had with Ocelot were unavoidable, like one of the most powerful drugs. 

Of course they had to keep it a secret. While on duty they behaved like always, but when they were alone, they let themselves loose in an adrenaline rush. 

The adrenaline of being watched was one of those fantasies. After Ocelot finished with another fruitless session of torturing Huey, Kaz left the interrogation chamber and entered the room with the one way mirror, where Snake usually watched the interrogations of the most important prisoners they used to capture. 

Ocelot looked like a wild animal, syringe in hand, purring into Huey’s ear like it was some kind of seduction. Kaz held his breath and closed his eyes. The door opened and he heard spurs coming closer. 

“He’s still repeating the same bullshit.” He commented, looking through the one way mirror at the wretched man whimpering. 

“Whatever method Skull face used on him is working. We have to go deeper into him” Miller replied, angry because they were still getting nowhere. 

Ocelot sat on top of the desk in front of Kaz, slightly opening his legs. “Why don’t I go deeper into you? Would you like that?” He purred. 

It was clear that the whole interrogation situation had an effect on both of them and the room was feeling just too hot. 

Miller held his left arm to him and Ocelot removed his glove with his teeth. Then, Kaz unzipped the older man’s pants and took his cock. He began stroking it slowly. “Don’t be loud or he will hear us” 

“And if he does, what do you care?” Ocelot replied by removing Kaz’s beret and aviators, grabbing his golden hair and pushing his face closer to his cock.  
“Do you always get this hard when interrogating people?” Kaz said while looking at Ocelot’s hard cock. 

“Commander Miller, shut up and suck me” Kaz let Ocelot guide his head to his cock, licking first the tip, then the sides and finally taking him full on his mouth. Ocelot began to moan, and Kaz thought he was doing it on purpose so that the man in the next room would hear. 

They continued like that for a couple of minutes until Ocelot removed himself from Kaz mouth, his face flushed and lust in his icy blue eyes. 

“What would you do if Huey saw you like this? All blushed and hard, begging to let you fuck me? Or do you prefer that I fuck you?” Kaz asked. It was always like that, teasing each other and a lot of dirty talking. 

Ocelot didn’t answer and just brushed his hard cock on Kaz’s swollen lips. 

“I’m so horny that I would just love to fuck your mouth, but I’d rather fuck your ass, Miller”

Kaz tried to catch his breath “You are taking your time, huh?”

“You know I like to take my time to enjoy you, Kaz” he whispered and kissed him slowly. 

Then he got up, placed kaz on the desk and removed his pants. “My turn” he said removing his red gloves. He started sucking Kaz’ cock while one if his fingers played with his entrance. Now it was Kaz’s turn not to moan. As he was using his only hand to maintain the balance on the desk, he couldn’t place it in his mouth to avoid any sound. 

“Just so you know, I won’t tell you when I enter you, I want to hear your loud moan when I stick it into you”  
He kept on fucking Kaz’s ass with just two fingers while he put lube on his cock.

“You won’t hear a word from my mouth” Kaz said with a smug grin. 

“Let’s see about that. I will then ask Huey if he could hear Commander Miller’s moanings while I fucked his ass”. Ocelot stood up and while he had one hand positioning his cock on Miller’s entrance, he placed the other one on his right thigh, spreading his legs even more. 

He was now rubbing his lubed wet cock on Kaz’s hole. “Beg” he ordered and Kaz felt as if the one being tortured was himself and not Huey. This feeling of surrendering himself to this son of a bitch was making his mind go blank.  
“Tell me you want me, Miller” he insisted.  
“I want you, please fuck me” and the blonde begged. 

He pushed himself inside Kaz, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat. After a few pushes, Ocelot held Kaz’s back and pulled him closer to him, so he could kiss him and both moaned in each other's mouths. 

“Are you enjoying your view, sick bastard?” Kaz mocked him, talking closer to his lips. Ocelot could not only see himself dominating Kaz, but also could see the result of his torture on Huey through the one way mirror. 

“You must feel very powerful, don’t you? Enjoy it while you can.” Kaz continued to mock him. 

Ocelot removed himself from Kaz and gave him a smug smile. “Indeed I am, but this is just getting started” he warned by taking Kaz and pushing him against the one way mirror, his cock pressing the cold glass. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kaz felt a rush of adrenaline, what if Huey could see them? What if someone entered the room? He tried to escape but his missing limbs left him at Shalashaska’s mercy. 

He hadn’t removed his prosthetic leg so he could at least balance himself, and Ocelot’s strong arms were holding him firmly. He was facing the mirror, where he could still see Huey on the chair with his head down, probably still crying. 

He felt a sharp pain as Ocelot began fucking him again, this time harder and faster. He started groaning and could speak no more, he was speechless. Ocelot started pumping his dick while thrusting deeply into him, all this pressure was too much. He felt Ocelot bite his neck while coming inside him. After that, he came into Ocelot’s hand. 

“Miller…. You were pretty good…” he heard the older man compliment him while he moved him to the couch. He felt his eyelids heavy but did not want to fall asleep, not like this, with his sweaty shirt, messy hair and no pants… Ocelot’s cum dripping from his ass...

 

He woke up abruptly with the sound of the door opening.  
“Kaz, there you are. I’ve been looking for you”. Big Boss entered the room and was looking at him.  
He panicked trying to search in the room for any evidence of his sinful encounter with Ocelot. Fortunately, Ocelot had the decency of dressing Kaz while he was deeply asleep

“Boss, good that you are here. Miller and I were just waiting for you so we could discuss Huey.”

Ocelot gave Kaz a wicked grin while escorting Snake to the interrogation room. “Come on Miller, no time for taking naps”

Kaz felt his whole body aching, and his neck still remembered Ocelot’s teeth. He was sure Ocelot left his mark on purpose. Son of a bitch. 

And this was just the beginning.


	2. Killing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot's way of 'killing time'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this part belonged to the 1st chapter but I'm still think it lacks something, anyway, here's the second part, shorter, somewhat hasty and not so strong as the 1st chapter but I wanted to post it anyway. Let me sin in peace

It was past midnight on Mother Base but everyone was still working to make sure Big Boss' mission was a success.

It was always best for Kaz and Ocelot to be together on the Command Platform’s main office when providing radio assistance to Snake. They could both react and solve unexpected issues faster if they were working side by side. Although if they were to disagree on something, like the argument about Quiet, it could be a Hell. Still, they were serious when it came to Big Boss' safety and sometimes even if they were sharing the same room, they felt like they were apart, both too focused on their own tasks: Kaz assisting Venom with strategies and briefing, Ocelot by providing intel and additional info of the battlefield, enemies, animals and plants... and by disagreeing with Kaz.

This time it had been a tough and dangerous mission for Snake, but thanks to Kaz and Ocelot’s assistance through radio, it had gone smoothly. Ocelot got the report from the Intel team that the weather was going to be OK, so Snake’s return would be in a couple of hours.

Kaz leaned on his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Everything went well... and we are not expecting anyone to interrogate... I say we call it a night".

“We have some time until the Boss’ arrival. Do you feel like killing time with me?”

“I’m tired Ocelot. Did you notice what time is it? We’ve been dealing with this shitty mission for more than twelve hours. I have to go to the Mess hall and grab some food for Snake. He will need it, and a bath... and rest. He deserves it.” Kaz began walking and heard spurs following him.

 

After a couple of minutes walking behind him, Ocelot got closer to Kaz.

“Tell me Miller, are you going to let the Boss sleep in your bed tonight? Will he fuck you too? I wonder if you'll be able to take him after I finish with you”. He whispered to Kazuhira’s ear while grabbing him by his waist, pulling him closer.

“And who said we were going to have sex? I don’t recall inviting you to my bed.”

“You didn’t, but I can already smell you are aroused.” Ocelot smelled Kaz neck and licked it.

“Get off me, we are in the middle of the hall.” Kaz pushed him away and went to the Mess Hall counter, which was empty except for one sleeping soldier.

“Hey! Weren't you supposed to be on guard duty? wake up!”. Kaz touched the soldier’s arm and he woke up scared, both the Commander and Ocelot, who was standing beside him were looking at him.

“S-sorry Commander Miller, let me get your order right away”.

Adam stood up behind him with arms crossed at his chest, keeping his distance.

The soldier in charge put the boxes of food on the table. “Commander Miller do you need help?”

“I got them, thank you” Ocelot stepped forward, taking the boxes and walking away with Kaz.

“You should get yourself a prosthetic arm already, Miller.” There was a slight of annoyance in his voice.

“Why? If I have my personal slave who carries the food for me” Kaz answered, making Ocelot laugh. Miller did know how to deal with Ocelot’s remarks.

“Apart from other tasks….” Ocelot grinned. “You know, if you weren’t so stubborn and got the goddamn prosthetic, you could easily take advantage of me.”

“I already do that, you are such a kitty when you want”. Kaz touched Ocelot’s bulge and he nearly let the boxes fall.

“Wait till we get to your room, Commander”

“Why are you so sure that you are invited?”

“You just ordered dinner for three”

Kaz remained silent all the way to his room.

He unlocked the door, the room was pretty spacious and simple, but cosy. There was a book shelf made of wood which had plenty of books, which Kaz would probably would never read, a large leather sofa, and next to it there was a small table which either Kaz or Snake, or Ocelot used as dining table and on the back of the room, next to the private bathroom, a large bed. Kaz would be just OK with a single bed, but considering his two frequent visitors, he was glad he could allow himself to have a bigger bed. And to tell the truth, he was so used to sleeping curled up to either the strong body of Venom, or Ocelot's occasional 'sleepovers' that he actually craved their company. The thing he most liked about his room, was the large window with the wonderful view to the calm sea.

He removed his coat, beret, aviators and threw himself on the bed. Ocelot placed the food on the small table and sniffed inside the box.

“Let’s wait for the Boss” grunted Kaz with his eyes closed, but knowing perfectly well what Ocelot was doing.

“I wanted to see what was on the menu” he said boringly as he removed his red scarf and gloves. He looked at Miller and he removed his shirt as well.

“What are you doing?”

“Killing time”

“By getting naked?” Kaz was no fool, he could recognize when a man wanted to get laid, and Ocelot was too damn obvious.

He went to the bed and crawled on top of the blond, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. Kaz leaned forward so Ocelot could remove both pieces of clothes and they started kissing. The kiss grew hotter and their pants began to feel uncomfortable.

Ocelot removed Kaz’s pants and began sucking his dick. Kaz was moaning while he stroked the other man’s silver hair.

At that moment, Snake’s voice could be heard through the radio “Kaz, are you there?”

"Shit" Kaz growled.

“Answer him” ordered Ocelot who had his face buried between his legs.

“I- I can’t answer him, not like this!” His face grew red.

“Yes you can - Ocelot grabbed his radio- Boss? It’s me, Ocelot. Kaz is right here with me, is there something you need?” Once he finished his sentence he resumed his work on Kaz.

“I need to confirm something with him” Snake answered.

Ocelot tossed the radio to Kaz “answer him now, or he will suspect something’s wrong with you, and it’ll be worse for the two of us”

“I hate you” managed to tell him while grabbing the radio. “Boss, what happened? ...are you.. OK?”  “Stop it Ocelot!” He whispered  

Ocelot stopped. While Kaz was talking to Snake about the possible location of one MSF former soldier, he watched Ocelot taking his hard dick from his pants and kneeling over to lick his hole.

“B-Boss… If you think you have time and you are not tired, you.. C-can try to extract him..”

“Kaz, is everything ok? You sound as if you are either in pain… Or… ”

Ocelot took that chance to enter into Kaz and grabbed the radio, Kaz was on the verge of tears, grabbing the sheets with his left hand and wrapping his legs on Ocelot’s hips “Boss, actually Kaz is having some phantom pains, but he is all right, I’m taking care of him as we speak”

Kaz mind went blank, it was always the same with this man, he was so twisted that while he was fucking him he had the audacity of maintaining a normal conversation with Big Boss. Instead of being angry at this fact, it made him grew more horny and needy of the silver haired bastard.

“Right Boss, we’ll be waiting for you.” He tossed the radio away and kissed Kaz. Their tongues and lips were hot and wet. He came inside Kaz and without pulling himself out he grabbed the blonde’s dick and started pumping. “Come on Kaz, I know you love to come while you are full of my dick”.

 

Kaz felt like he was going to explode, and he came on his stomach. Ocelot removed himself from Kaz and licked the cum from his abs.

“You are a fucking pervert”. Miller managed to say while he was breathing hard.

“And you fucking love it.-  He countered, while arranging his clothes and grabbing some tissues -The Boss will come in any minute, let’s get dressed.”

“Why are you grabbing my pajamas?” Kaz grunted while trying to fix his hair.

“And why not? I told Snake that I was taking care of you, so you better cooperate and let me put these on. Besides, your jacket has cum on it, I suppose you have another pair for tomorrow.”

"Just admit that you want to see me in pajamas" 

"Don't give me any ideas" Ocelot finished helping Kaz getting dressed.

Kaz pulled him back into the bed on top of him. He moved Adam's silver hair and licked his neck. He was enjoying his vengeance. "Why? Don't want to greet the Boss with a boner?"

 **"** My god... you are evil, Miller" He growled and reluctantly stood up arranging his pants. 

“Commander Miller, Pequod will be landing in 2 minutes” they could both hear from Kaz’s radio, which had been tossed on the flood, the soldier at the control post announcing Snake’s arrival.

"Roger" Ocelot took it and put it on the table.

“I’m going to meet the Boss so he can brief us on the mission while we eat. You stay here, remember that you are in pain. - he pointed his index finger at Kaz, then went to the door and turned back with a serious look on his face.

“Now what?”

“Will you let him fuck you on these sheets too? Anyway I think your ass is still filled with my cum. Sorry Boss, no Kaz for you tonight” a nasty grin was on his face.

“Get the hell out!” Kaz grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ocelot, who dodged it still grinning.

I fucking hate this man, he thought. But he was already on a rollercoaster to Hell, so he’d better enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the dynamics of the relationship between Kaz and Ocelot, it's so interesting to write about them. (sorry if they are too OOC!)
> 
> I feel sorry for Venom, will he find out?  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Team building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings begin to reveal

It was still dark and dawn was getting closer. Snake and Kaz were reviewing the mission objective. The Intel team reported that there was a highly skilled prisoner which could be a great asset to the R&D team. After all the mission preparations were set, Kaz touched Venom’s arm.  
“Snake, let us know if you need backup. This mission looks easy, just too easy. The enemy may be up to something.”  
Venom cupped Kaz’s cheek “Don’t worry, Kaz. I do expect your radio support though.”  
“Of course”. Kaz smiled and his Boss gave him a soft kiss.

“Sorry to interrupt Boss, but we can’t find Quiet. In the meantime you’ll have to bring another buddy with you so I suggest you review your strategy.” He said calmly, but with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice that Kaz recognized. Ocelot didn’t know why he did it, but he felt jealous when he saw Miller and Snake together, and he still wasn’t able to figure out if he was jealous of Snake being with Miller, or Miller being with Snake…. Or him not being able to be in the middle.

“Do you think she left the base?” Venom asked a little worried.

“I doubt it. She’s grow fond of you. Another member of the Big Boss fan club. Don’t worry, Miller. She won’t steal your spotlight of the biggest fan ever”. He said it as a joke.

“I thought you were the founding member, the senior member of the club”. Kaz countered with a grin.

Ocelot stepped forward and glared at him “Say it to my face”

Miller gave him a weak hit with his crutch on his leg as a warning “You wanna pick up a fight with me so early in the morning?”

Boss didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or punch them. “Stop it, isn’t there anything that can bring you together? You argue all the time… maybe some team building would help? Anyway, Ocelot, make sure you find her. I’ll take DD with me”.

“Roger Boss.”

Venom, who was going to get in the chopper, stopped and walked to where Ocelot and Kaz were standing. He stood in the middle of them, rested an arm on their shoulders and spoke in a sexy low voice.“I noticed that even though you still argue, recently you started to get along. Whatever team building you are doing, keep on it. It’s not good for the staff to see you behaving like children, ok?”

“Children?” Kaz growled and looked at Snake. His blue eye sent shivers to his spine.

“I’ll do anything to get along with Miller, for the sake of the team” Ocelot promised Snake, who wrapped them with his strong grip bringing them closer. Kaz felt rather awkward but rested his head on Big Boss’ chest, while feeling Adam wrapping his arm on his back. Adam meanwhile, rested his head on Venom’s shoulder and slightly blushed.

“I trust you will find a way to get along” Snake finished by slightly putting more pressure on his embrace before releasing them.

Snake then went to Kaz and whispered something. Kaz's eyes turned to Ocelot for less than a second before turning his attention to Snake.

They both waited the chopper to disappear in the sky to return to their regular quarrels.

“What the fuck was that?” Kaz adjusted his glasses and glanced at Ocelot.

“I think he suspects. What did he tell you?”

“Nothing about us.” Kaz sounded serious.

“But wouldn’t it be interesting… if he knew?” Ocelot saw Kaz evading his eyes and walking away to the Command Platform.

 

“Hey! Miller wait!”  
Ocelot ran and stepped in his way to stop him. He grabbed Kaz by his waist and looked around him to make sure they were alone. It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise slowly on the horizon, they were on a blind spot, no patrol guards around. “How about we try some team building?”

“How about ‘no’?” Kaz growled and tried to escape.

Ocelot knew this was part of their game. They would tease back and forth until someone gave in.

“I don’t have time for your game, Kaz”  
Ocelot pushed him to the wall and kissed him. Kaz eagerly responded to the kiss. Ocelot had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Wow, so you really didn’t want this, huh? How many days have passed since the last time we’ve been together like this? Two weeks? Did you miss me?”  
The last two weeks had been hell at Mother Base as new contracts from Africa came in, which required complex strategies to keep both men busy.

“Idiot”

“Glad to hear that I still mean something to you.”

“Ocelot… What’s the matter with you? Don’t tell me you are…” It took Kaz a moment to figure out what was happening.

“I’m not jealous, Miller. I can have anyone I want at my feet anytime. And believe me, I’m quite popular with both the female and male staff” he whispered into Kaz’s ear.

“Really? Then tell me with how many of them have you slept?”

There was silence.

Miller insisted “Well?”

“With only one.”

Kaz felt somewhat disappointed and jealous, but he understood that he could not expect Ocelot to remain faithful to him, not while Kaz himself had a relationship with Snake.

“Tell me the name, so I can kick he or she out of the base” Kaz tried so hard not to sound upset... Mission failed.

“Then you would have to kick yourself out.”

“You mean…” it took Kaz a couple of minutes to read between the lines.

“You are the only one” he purred softly and Kaz wasn’t expecting this. Not so early in the morning, not coming from Ocelot. He responded to Adam’s implied declaration of love by throwing his arm around the back of his neck and kissing him, letting his crutch fall to the ground.

They began rubbing his bodies and Kaz clinged to his lover’s body. “… I’ve missed you”

“Let’s go somewhere else. I’m dying to be inside you.” Ocelot held him for a while, then took the crutch from the floor and when standing up felt he knocked himself with something… But there was nothing there, was it?

 

“No way…Quiet?” Kaz, who was leaning on Ocelot’s body for support, began to panic.

“She’s here?” Adam focused his eyes on the spot where he had just bumped into.

Suddenly, Quiet materialized next to them looking embarrassed.

“Quiet…” Ocelot tried to talk to her but she vanished.

“SHIT! We are doomed! She’s going to tell the Boss! Let’s catch her!”

Ocelot remained silent, thinking.

“Ocelot MOVE! Catch her!” Kaz pulled his arm.

“No, she won’t tell the Boss.” He said calmly.

“What makes you think she won’t? She can’t speak, alright, but she can make herself be understood.”

“She and I understand each other… And truth is… She already knew, Miller.”

“One thing is suspecting, other is knowing for certain.”

“I told her.” Adam avoided eye contact and looked at the sky.

“You… What? ...Why?”

“It just happened. You were… Sleeping with the Boss, I was alone and I went to visit her cell. Sometimes we have interesting exchanges of ideas… anyway, she asked me what happened, and I told her. She promised not to tell anyone.”

“And you trust her?” Kaz felt his anger go away when he looked at Adam’s face. He looked so… Lonely. “Were you upset? That’s so unlike you. Is it because of Snake?”

“Let’s drop it ok? Please…” Adam felt exposed.

“Talk to me dammit! I have to know.”

“It’s about Snake, and about you.” Would he regret this? It was too late now.

Kaz grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his face.  
“What did you say to me once? Remember? ‘Careful Miller, or I may think you are falling in love with me’… what do you feel right now, ‘Adam’?” He asked him with a strange look on his face.

Ocelot did not answer straight away. “You wouldn’t want to know”

“I just don’t understand you. Why are you still fooling around with me? I’d have assumed that after Snake woke up from his coma you’d try to… Win his heart or something?”

“Don’t make me laugh. You are the only one for him. I knew that I didn’t stand a chance.”

“So you are still in love with the Boss.- Kaz stared at him but Ocelot could not figure out his expression -What if you could have Big Boss for yourself, would you still be with me?I just want to know what’s the deal with us. I know we agreed on not letting our feelings interfere but-”

“The question would be, would I want him for myself? Or have you both instead?”

“Both of us? Sounds like fun" 

“You would love that, huh?” Ocelot looked at Kaz, still trying to figure out the expression hidden between his aviators  

“I never really felt like being with someone else besides him, you can consider yourself lucky…”

“What an honor”

“I also know that Snake loves you in his own way, I wonder why you never made your move on him like you did with me…. I think I know the answer. You play your act of being cool around him, but deep inside you are like a schoolgirl who is afraid of talking to her crush.”

“Have I told you how irritating you can be?”

“Nailed it, huh?” Kaz smirked.

“Don’t you play it cool with me, Kazuhira Miller. You yourself act as a schoolgirl when you are with me. You just love it when I overpower you.” Ocelot cornered him against the wall  

Kaz chuckled. “This is getting nowhere. We are fucked up you know? Eventually we will have to tell him how well we get along… Where there’s room for two, there’s room for three.”

“Interesting” Ocelot smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice for Ocelot to have someone 'to talk to' and I think he and Quiet could be great friends.  
> Kind of a filler chapter but I needed to explore feelings.  
> Eventually I'll edit this chapter as I wrote it at work.  
> Again sorry for the crappy writing, mistakes, etc.


	4. Where there's room for two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you really think it would be easy to deceive Big Boss? Really??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 90% sex chapter with some revelations at the end.

Two weeks passed since then and they didn’t notice anything weird in their Boss. The only thing bothering Miller was the naughty smile Quiet gave him now every time their paths crossed.

Kaz was sitting on the stairs of the Combat Platform watching Ocelot train new recruits. Every now and then he barked corrections to the newbies. He couldn’t help it, he missed his job as an instructor.

When the class was dismissed, Ocelot joined him on the stairs.

 

“I didn’t know you were going to supervise my class, the new guys got scared as hell when you started correcting them”

“My bad… I had nothing to do so I decided to see how everything was going”.

“If I knew you were coming I’d have given you a show with my guns.” He took one of his guns and started spinning it.

Kaz made no remark.

“So, what now?” Ocelot gave up his show and put his gun away.

“I think she hates me”

“Quiet? Well…. I think she does have her reasons to hate you, after all you wanted to kill her.”

“I don’t think it’s because of that. It’s complicated.”

“I see where you are getting at… Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry you say? Stop acting so cool about this!”

“Miller, stop being paranoid!”

“And what then? Should I just stay here like you? chilling and spinning my stupid guns?” Kaz mocked him by making a gun gesture with his hand and pointed it at Adam’s face.

“Hey, stop bitching already.”

“No one’s forcing you to stay here, if I piss you off then leave.” Kaz was so nervous about the incident with Quiet that he couldn’t control his temper.

“Make me leave then” Ocelot couldn’t stop bursting into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Kaz was trying not to laugh, or his threat wouldn’t be taken seriously.

“This” Ocelot stood up, took Kaz crutch and walked a few meters backwards. “Do you still want me to leave?”

“Do it, I don’t need you”. He replied coldly.

“Your pride is not going to take you anywhere, Miller. I will continue to bother you until you until you agree to use a prosthetic, just as Snake. In the meantime, try to lean on your stupid pride.”

“I will fucking kill you!” Kaz threw himself over Ocelot and they both fell to the hard ground. They began wrestling and slowly the staff drew in front of them, no one dared to laugh, they were too surprised.

“Everyone! Return to your posts!” A strong deep voice yelled at them. It was Big Boss. The men dispersed whispering to each other and the women giggling.

“Kaz, Ocelot, come with me. We need to talk. Now!”. He ordered them while walking to the nearby vehicle. There was a tone of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Did you see the look on his face?” Kaz started to get nervous.

Ocelot’s smile faded.

“I bet it was your best friend Quiet the one who pointed her finger at us” Kaz continued.

“Let’s suppose for a moment that he knows about us… what are you going to say?” Ocelot asked, trying to decide on their next move while he helped Kaz stand up.

“You mean, what are WE going to say about it? We are in this together, don’t forget it.” Kaz grabbed Ocelot by his scarf, pulling him closer.

“Careful Miller, don’t come closer or I’ll kiss you.” Ocelot touched his arm and Kaz let him go.

“See? This is why he got suspicious, you can’t keep your pants on, can you?” Kaz did not blame him though, he felt the same.

“Look who’s talking.” Ocelot grinned while brushing his lips on Kaz’s and moved away, handing him the crutch. Just in time.

Snake went to the stairs again and gave them a questioning look when he saw the proximity his closest friend had with his lover “What are you waiting for? Get in the car and let’s go to your office, Kaz. I don’t want the men to hear us. Go ahead, I’ll follow you.”

“Boss, it’s not as if we’d run away or something” Ocelot let go a laugh.

Kaz tried to look composed, but he was too busy trying to think on all the possible scenarios and how to give Snake the most appropriate answer. And Ocelot, that bastard how could he act so cool and fresh, as if he wasn’t going to be interrogated. Indeed that’s why he earned the name ‘Shalashaska’.

 

 

Once they reached the Command platform’s office, Kaz and Ocelot sat on the office’s couch keeping distance between them and waited.

Ocelot was looking at Snake with a poker face. Kaz was hiding behind his aviators but looked angry. No one spoke.

“Well?, who’s gonna start?”  
Snake did know how to intimidate people with his body language, he stood in front of them, with his arms closed, giving them a piercing look with his blue eye. Kaz has never seen him look so intimidating since the Peace Walker incident.

“Snake, what the hell is this all about? You removed us from our duties and have us here sitting like kids who are about to be grounded. You wanted to have this -Kaz waved his hand looking for the right word- ‘meeting’. Aren’t you supposed to start talking?”  
Kaz decided the best course of action was to act as if he was pissed off, like usual.

“You were indeed behaving like kids. And Kaz, I was not aware that your duties included rolling on the floor with Ocelot.”

Ocelot tried to suppress a smile but felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He loved how Miller dared to talk back to Big Boss. That was probably one of the reasons why Big Boss fell for him, and Ocelot himself was surprised to admit that he felt for it, too.

 

“Allright Kaz, let me tell you what’s going on.” Big Boss proceeded with his low voice grabbing a chair. He turned it round and straddled it, his elbows resting on the top rail as he faced them.

“Recently I’ve been hearing rumors about you two… I decided the best course of action was to go straight to you instead of letting things go bigger and avoid confusion followed by a moral drop on our staff.”

“Boss, please explain yourself, I’m not following what exactly is your point” Ocelot made his last attempt to play it cool and leaned his head on the couch.  
For once, Kaz saw Ocelot looking a little nervous as he was arranging his red scarf. Even ‘Shalashaska’ is afraid? Impressive.

“The men are no stupid, they can hear you. You even do it when they are present, which makes things worse”.

Now both Kaz and Ocelot glanced at each other and the blond let go a nervous laugh “Snake what are you talking about?”

“You are the people I trust the most. I thought we shared the same ideas, I mean, I know you very well and you know me. But something’s missing in order to have the perfect team. There shouldn’t be secrets between us. If there’s something I should know, this is your chance to speak your minds.”

 

“If it’s about what just happened…” Kaz began but Snake made him a gesture to stop.

“The men fear you when they see you together, they think one day one is going to kill the other. I imagine you understand that we can’t have that in Diamond Dogs.”

“What do you expect, Boss? That I go hand in hand with Miller acting sweet and treating him like my best friend? Do you want me to kiss him like you do, too?” Ocelot put his arm around Kaz’s neck and pulled him closer, taunting Venom. A dangerous move to play.

“What… Are.. You… doing?!” Kaz felt his face go hot and red and tried to push the other man away. Stupid Ocelot, will ruin everything. But Venom chuckled. They stopped moving, Kaz remained still, feeling Ocelot’s arm around him while his head was resting on his chest. This was so awkward, he thought.

“Actually you look cute together” he commented by taking his electric cigar and giving a puff. “You know what the female staff says?”

They remained silent and still.

“That you two should stop arguing and fuck already. But wait, don’t you already do that at my back?” Venom studied them and both Kaz and Ocelot realized that their Boss knew about them. Of course, how could they thought they could deceive the legendary Big Boss?

 

“Now… I want to see real team building. Kiss.” He said firmly.

“Snake... are you out of your mind?” Kaz asked while he was feeling Ocelot holding him tighter. As their anxiety and confusion grew, so did their arousal.

“Come on, I know you two well enough, I see how you look at each other with something else than hatred. I can feel your lust right now. Don’t be shy now. Ocelot, it’s not as if I don’t know your feelings. I know that you fuck my boy while I’m away.”

That was it. There was nowhere to run or hide. No lie to tell.

“Boss…” Ocelot tried to put Kaz away from him but Venom stopped him.

“Don’t… I want to see how you do it. I want to see you fucking him.” Venom’s voice was low and sexy. Kaz recognized some of the MSF Big Boss on him and felt he was getting hard. He removed his aviators and looked at Venom, who gave him a nod as approval.

Kaz leaned to Ocelot, slowly kissing him. Ocelot responded by grabbing Kaz’s neck and looked at Venom from the corner of his eye. He was looking at them attentively, watching every movement and flip of their tongues.

“Come on Ocelot, I know you want him. Don’t be shy and kiss him right” he ordered, and Ocelot pushed Kaz closer, deepening the kiss, unleashing the passion they usually shared on his secret encounters.

First they were slow and shy, but after some time they started to fire things up and began moaning into each other's mouths. Ocelot removed Kaz beret and coat, while Kaz removed Ocelot’s scarf.

Then, Adam looked at his Boss, who was smoking and watching them with a smirk on his lips. He placed Kaz on his lap and they continued kissing. Ocelot removed Kaz’s jacket and then he removed his red gloves, he wanted to feel the blond’s hot skin. He put his hands under his shirt, massaging his back and lowering them to his ass. Kaz started rocking his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against Ocelot’s. They were moaning and breathing hard. They just wanted to fuck already, but were not sure at how far should they take this.

“Boss… Do you want us to stop” Ocelot asked while Kaz was licking his neck.

“No, I want you to go all the way. Fuck him”.

Kaz unbuckled his belt and continued with Ocelot’s. He has done it so many times that he learned to do it fast with one hand. Ocelot pushed Kaz to the couch and removed his pants. He gave his Boss another look, waiting for his approval.

“Enjoying the show, Boss?” Kaz managed to say while he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Indeed. This is getting interesting” Venom had all his attention on them and put the cigar away.

Ocelot kneeled on the floor and removed Kaz’s boxers.

“Kaz, it’s been a while since I saw you so eager” commented Venom while he was watching everything.

“Watch our team building, Boss.” Kaz said and pushed Ocelot’s head to his cock.

 Kaz started to moan, licked his lips and looked into Venom’s eyes.

Ocelot was sucking him and cupping his balls. Kaz started thrusting into his mouth “I love how you suck me… “ he whispered and Ocelot started to finger him.

“Ocelot…” Kaz purred to him while looking at Venom.

Adam removed his shirt and kicked the rest of his clothes. Then he placed Kaz on his lap again, and the blonde wrapped his arm on his back.

“Fuck him, Ocelot” Venom commanded while he removed his own dick from his pants and started to jerk off. Ocelot separated Kaz's buttocks with one hand while the other guided his cock to his hole, making his way in by pushing slowly. When it was all in, Kaz let go a cry and sticked his nails into Ocelot’s back, who bit his neck in response. Ocelot was fucking Kaz while grabbing his ass and waist, forcing his cock deeper into Kaz, who opened his mouth and licked Ocelot’s lips. He responded by opening his mouth to meet his tongue and kiss him.

While Kaz had Ocelot’s cock inside him Venom finally stood up and went to the couch. He placed his hard dick between Ocelot and Kaz’s kiss.

“Suck me while you fuck”. He ordered while grabbing them by the back of their necks. They began sucking Venom’s cock, taking turns. While one was deepthroating him, the other was licking his balls. Then they both kissed and Venom fucked their mouths, mixing his dick with their tongue and lips. The whole scenario was too much for them.

“Boss…” Ocelot was too aroused. Fucking his horny Commander while sucking Big Boss’ dick. Just too damn hot.

Suddenly Venom removed his cock and kissed Kaz. He then whispered something to him but Ocelot couldn’t catch it. Kaz laughed and whispered something back to him. He didn’t know if he should feel left aside, or worried that they would be up to something.

Then he felt his Boss’s scarred lips pressing into his, kissing him softly. He was overwhelmed. He knew Snake belonged to Kaz and he was ok with it, but he always longed the feeling of kissing his John again. He enjoyed kissing Snake and passing his tongue on his scarred lips, to then kissing him deeply.

Kaz took the opportunity to lick Adam’s neck while Venom explored his mouth.

“Ocelot, turn around” Snake ordered him while he still had his lips on him, and Ocelot understood what he wanted.

“I’m fucking your boy right now, do you want me to stop?” He held Kaz closer to him while slowly moving inside his body.

“No, don’t stop, but turn around. I want to fuck you too, while you have your dick inside him.” That was too much for Adam, who blushed.

Kaz leaned on his back and Ocelot position himself on top, entering him again. Venom grabbed the lube and started to finger him.

“Tell me, has anyone fucked you recently?” Adam could barely speak, feeling Kaz’s hot body under him, being inside his warm hole, feeling his kisses and licks on his neck… And Big Boss about to fuck him.

“Snake, I’m the only one who fucks Ocelot. Though most of the times he is the one who fucks me.” Kaz looked at Venom with a smug grin.

“Alright, good to know that you are prepared” Snake said while placing the tip of his cock on his entrance.

“Don’t be shy Ocelot, tell Snake how much you want his hard dick inside you.” Kaz took the chance to taunt Ocelot. “Tell him how much you want him to fill your ass with his cum.”

“Boss… Please…” his voice could be barely heard as he was just too overwhelmed and aroused to speak.

“Magic words Ocelot” whispered Kaz.

“Please Boss, fuck me” he managed to say and Kaz took the chance to kiss him. He felt Kaz’s tongue going through all his mouth and cried inside their mouths when he felt Big Boss’s cock entering him, moving deeper while his strong hands held him by his waist.

He was used to Kaz’s dick but Big Boss was bigger, so it hurted. Snake started moving and soon, the sharp pain became pleasure.

Kaz was also pleased. He was watching the men he loved the most fucking, while Big Boss’s thrusts were so hard that he also felt it through Ocelot’s cock, who was still fucking him.

“How does it feels like? Do you like to take it like this?” Ocelot could not speak, he tried not to moan hard but he couldn’t help it.

“Snake, show him who’s the Boss. Go harder on him” Kaz was enjoying this. 

"As you wish, Kaz" and Snake thrusted harder and faster.

Ocelot was the first to come, it was just too much, feeling Kaz’s body and Big Boss dick inside him while he licked his back… and he released his seed inside Kaz. Then he grabbed Kaz’s dick and pumped him. If he learnt something on his encounters with the blonde, was how to make him cum fast. He knew exactly how to drive him crazy, so he did it and felt the warm fluid coming out of his dick.

Venom continued to thrust two or three times until he also came inside Adam, growling and biting his shoulder. He removed himself from him and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

He looked at his two lovers. Ocelot now was leaning over Kaz.

 

“Ocelot, can you move?” Asked Kaz with a grin on his face.

Ocelot felt his whole body aching, he was still breathing hard and he still felt as if Snake’s cock was inside him. He loved how Miller fucked him, but Big Boss was just overwhelming.

Venom leaned to him and kissed him. “Surprise”

Kaz bursted into laughter and Snake followed him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ocelot did not understand  

“I knew that you were fucking Kaz. He told me everything.”

“Wh-what?”

“When I came back from missions, Kaz would brief me on your encounters. If what he told me is true, then you made a good job because it made me so hard that I had to either fuck him or jerk off. I wasn’t expecting you to fuck him while you talked to me by radio, I have to admit that if Kaz hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have believed it. Was it true then? Where you fucking him hard?”

“I…”

“What happened, Ocelot? Can’t speak? Boss, I can’t believe it, he’s speechless.” Kaz was enjoying his revenge.

“You tricked me” Ocelot said calmly, but had a poker face and he was frowning. That was called ‘the calm before the storm’.

Kaz tried to get away from Ocelot, and Snake was looking at them amused.

“Kazuhira Miller I’ll kill you!” Ocelot threw himself over him and they started wrestling. Venom separated them and sat between them.

“I guess the team building was a success? I’m hungry so I suggest we have something to eat and go to sleep. I think there’s enough room for the three of us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Tbh I was not expecting the story to turn out like this but I figured it would be a fun twist.  
> Ocelot got played like a damn fiddle, but I think he liked it. 
> 
> As far as I'm aware of, Venom never reffers to Oceot as 'Adam' whereas Ocelot never reffers to Venom as 'John', right? I was tenpted on using this but it seems this is something only Big Boss shares with Adam.


End file.
